After Death
by PiperPheobePaige
Summary: Chris wakes up after "dying" in a new changed future. His mom's alive. He has a large family. Childhood demons. Charmed Ones present and future. Bianca. Barbas. premonition of death. At least Wyatt's good now...or is he?
1. After he Died

After Death  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. I do own any unfamiliar characters but I own little else. I wish I owned Charmed but sadly I don't BLAH!BLAH!BLAH! On with the story… Oh! I also own a shinny penny and a piece of string!  
  
Paige held her newborn nephew tightly in her arms , afraid to let go. She was trying desperately not to cry. The previous day she had witnessed the adult version of her nephew murdered at the hands of Gideon. He had been stabbed in the gut and he died in his father's arms. It seemed a cruel irony that her nephew had died on the very day he was born. Worst of all Piper didn't know. It would rip her up inside if she were to learn that she had, in a way, outlived her son. She put aside her grief for a moment to ponder the question that had been nagging her. When Chris died, his body disappeared. Where did he go?  
  
Chris remembered the pain. It had been blinding, excruciating, beyond endurance. Then came the darkness, threatening to engulf him. He knew his father was beside him, telling him to hold on. He also knew that he couldn't hold on. It was time to go. The darkness then became absolute and the pain stopped. He felt himself floating gently, peacefully. 'If this is dying', he thought, 'it's not so bad.' He sensed someone near him. Bright light stung the back of his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes coming face to face with a 50 year old Phoebe Halliwell. "Rise and shine sleepy head", said his aunt cheerfully.  
  
A teenage girl with short black hair and sparkling brown eyes rushed into the room. The girl strangely reminded Chris of his aunt Phoebe. "Chris, get out of bed or you'll miss your birthday breakfast", said the girl. Chris only then realized that he was in his childhood room and not in the Halliwell Museum. It was the room he shared with Wyatt before…he changed. He noticed that Wyatt's bed was on the other side of the room. When he didn't respond to her, the girl huffed impatiently out of the room. He gave his aunt a curious look.  
  
He asked, "Who the hell is that?! And where the hell am I!  
  
Today they would tell Piper. Phoebe and Paige agreed they couldn't keep this from their sister any long. She had a right to know, and Phoebe and Paige couldn't lie any longer. Today they would tell her what really happened to Chris. They found her in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
  
"Piper", said Paige nervously, "we have to tell you something". Piper followed her sisters wordlessly to the conservatory desperate to find out what they'd been hiding.  
  
Phoebe quickly said, " Adult Chris really didn't go back to the future. Gideon murdered him and he died in Leo's arms. After he died he just faded away. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to hurt you." They looked at Piper waiting for some kind of response. For a moment, she was too shocked to say anything. She needed to know if her son was truly destined to die an early death. "We're going 23 years into the future to make sure Chris is o.k." she said. Phoebe and Paige didn't argue. Piper chanted, "Hear these words, Hear the rhyme, Head the hope within my mind, send me forward to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time". A silver blue portal opened on the wall and Piper stepped in, followed reluctantly by Phoebe and Paige… TBC… READ & REVIEW! NO REVIEWS= NO NEW CHAPTERS. 


	2. Different Life

**Chapter 2: Different Lives**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. You are so kind. Sorry for the sort of boring chapter but I needed to explain about Chris' family. The next Chapter will include Bianca, the past Charmed Ones and some demon activity  
**  
Phoebe looked at her nephew taking in what he was saying, having suspected it all along. Chris told her of his most recent memory; being stabbed by Gideon. That's when she knew. He had returned. The 23 year old neurotic half- whitelighter that she knew from 2004, who had risked himself for his family had been aloud to enjoy the future he had helped create. He had not died like they had all believed. But what had happened to the Chris she had known for 23 years? True they were technically the same person, but they had different memories that had shaped who they are. There was so much about this reality that he didn't know… He didn't even know about Melinda…  
  
Chris studied his aunt not sure of what to ask her first. Luckily, 15 years earlier , Phoebe had developed telepathy so she knew what her nephew needed to know. "Well the family's pretty big now", she said, "I have two kids. Prue's 19 and you already know about her. My younger daughter Penny, who you just saw, is 15 and she has the same powers as me: premonition, levitation, empathy and telepathy. We live across the street. Paige has three kids. Richard is the father. Pamela's 14 , she's a great kid. She has shape shifting, orbing and telepathy. Parker and Peyton are identical twins. They're 10 and they're trouble makers. Parker's a fire starter and Peyton can turn things into ice. Wyatt's married to a great girl named Lea and they have a beautiful daughter named Paris. She can already orb and freeze time, she's so adorable." Phoebe paused for a moment as Chris continued to gape at her.  
  
"There's one more thing", she said haltingly, "You have a little sister". Chris' eyes lit up.  
  
"Melinda?!, exclaimed Chris excitedly.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Phoebe curiously.  
  
"She existed in my time line too", he said sadly, "only she died when she was 3".  
  
"She's 13 now and you're her hero like you always were", said Phoebe in a knowing voice.  
  
Chris headed downstairs to face the rest of his family already liking this new time line. His family was very big and together. His mother and his sister were alive and well. He then remembered the one person who had helped him through his time in the past, the one person who wanted to save Wyatt as much as he. She was his sole mate, his reason for living. She was the reason he had gone to the past. It was for her, for their future. He looked down at the ring on his left hand preparing to ask the question to which he hoped had a happy answer.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe", he said quietly, "where's Bianca?"  
  
Phoebe looked intently at her nephew knowing this question was coming and feeling his love. "I'm sorry Chris", said Phoebe in a pained voice, "I don't know…"  
  
**TBC… READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Monster in the Closet

**Chapter 3: Monster in the Closet**  
  
**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You're so nice. If you think I own Charmed then you're crazy. Of course I don't own Charmed! I do own all the characters I invented in the last chapter, though. I'll stop rambling now, here's the new chapter…  
**  
Chris walked down the stairs to find his whole family grinning at him. It was quite a sight to take in. There was 15 of them in all including a beautiful baby he assumed must be Paris. His mother approached him and he smiled at the woman he truly hadn't seen in 9 years.  
  
"We still have a lot to do", said Piper, "would you mind babysitting Peyton and Parker while we go to P3 to prepare?"

"I wouldn't mind", said Chris. He was eager to get to know his little cousins.

"Great", said Piper. Piper was confused, but she didn't argue. Chris usually avoided those little devils at all costs. One by one the rest of his family left, leaving Chris alone with the identical little girls. Last to leave was Phoebe.

"I'll help you find Bianca", she whispered before leaving. "

What do you two want to do?" Chris asked the twins.

"We have an idea", said Parker. She and Peyton ran upstairs whispering and giggling. He reached for the phone, deciding to call his aunt Phoebe to ask her how he should go about finding Bianca. When his fingertips touched the phone he was overwhelmed with a vision.

It was a beautiful night with a full moon. Bianca was sitting at their spot. It was the new and improved future, but still it was their spot. She was anxiously waiting for something. A clock struck 10 some where. He saw himself approach Bianca and kiss her passionately

The vision ended as abruptly as it began. He sat down on the couch. He knew where his true love was and when she'd be there. At 10:00 tonight he would see Bianca. He was brought out of his reverie by a piercing scream from upstairs. He ran upstairs to where his cousins were fearing the worst. He stepped in the doorway of his bedroom seeing Peyton and Parker trembling in the corner staring at the closet in fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a monster in the closet", Peyton whimpered.

There's a monster in the closet. Those words shot an icy fear through Chris' entire body. He remembered the monster. He remembered all too well. When he was very young there had been a monster in his closet . This monster had been real. It was a demon known as Trepidaton. Luckily the sisters vanquished it, but only after it had nearly eaten him. Fortunately, he still remembered the spell to vanquish it. He faced the closet and chanted with a false confidence,

"Demon who feeds off children's soles,  
This spell will blow you full of fiery holes!"

There were millions of splinters of green light and a demonic screeching. In a puff of green smoke, Trepidaton was gone. He embraced his cousins reassuring them that everything was all right. The demon was gone. Just in case, he locked the door of the empty closet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glow of blue light. It was a portal. Out stepped the familiar figures of his mother and his aunts Phoebe and Paige. It wasn't the Charmed Ones of this time. They were the Charmed Ones he knew and loved from 2004.

Parker pulled on her mother's skirt, confusion etched on her young face.

"Mommy", she said , "how did you get here so fast ? And how did you get not old anymore?" **TBC… READ & REVIEW!**


	4. Past and Future Charmed Ones

Chapter 4: Charmed Past and Future  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews. I love reviews. I own nothing (duh). I've decided to respond to my reviewers from now on because it's a nice thing to do.  
  
DrewFan4Life: The only reason they acted 4 years old is because they were confused. Sometimes, at least in my experience, confusion causes children to regress a bit. Glad you like it.  
  
charmedmel32: Thank you. You're so nice  
  
Chris looked at his aunts, then back at his cousins. "I so don't have time for this", he said holding his head in his hands. This was all just too much. He had a feeling his aunts from the past would come too the future to check on him, but time travel is just to complicated. He had know idea how he could explain this to everyone. How could he explain that he had suddenly ended up in this good time line with no memories of it. His only memories were of a painful past that he wished he could forget. He didn't even know if he could face Wyatt…  
  
Piper looked at her youngest son and 2 strange girls, not knowing what to say. She felt immense relief that her son was there, alive and well. But was he happy? And was he the same neurotic whitelighter she had come to love? Paige was concentrating more on the two twins. They looked so much like her. They were her children. They had long gotten over their shock and were playing some sort of hand game. As for Phoebe, she felt everything. Mostly she felt Chris' pain . It wasn't fresh, but it was still there, the pain of loosing a mother, of being abandoned by a father and tortured by a brother. It was from his old life. Luckily, Chris spoke first.  
  
"I know why you're here, and yes it's me from the past. I'm fine, so now you can leave", Chris said.  
  
They were dumbfounded. "It's really you", Piper whispered eventually. It was more of a question then a statement.  
  
"Yes", said Chris, exasperated, " now you should leave before you come back. The young witch-whitelighter didn't even pause to consider the wrongness of this statement. Unfortunately his warning came a little too late.  
  
"Chrissie!" Wyatt yelled, "Mom and I are here to take you to your party!"  
  
"Oh no!" said Chris slapping his forehead. His past and future mothers shouldn't meet. There'd be dire consequences. And he really couldn't face his brother. Wyatt may not be evil but he could never forget what he did to him. Wyatt and future Piper walked into the room. .  
  
"Get away from my family you shape shifting warlock!" said the older Piper ready to blow up her counter part.  
  
"Whoa Piper, stop and think for a moment", said Phoebe, stepping in to be the voice of reason, "She's you from the past , from right after you found out what Gideon did to Chris. The Chris you thought that died, that's him."  
  
The older Piper stepped back the reality of what she heard sinking in. "Oh", she said , slowly remembering, and understanding. "What's the matter Chrissie?" asked Wyatt concerned.

"Don't talk to me, you evil bastard!" yelled Chris bitterly.

Piper said, "Chris honey, you can't talk to your brother like that, he's not evil anymore".

Wyatt glared at his mother and his light blue eyes turned completely black. He said, "How do you know?…"


	5. Not Again

**Chapter 5: Not Again**  
  
**A/N: I own nothing, especially Charmed. Thanks ashlee for reviewing. Yes, I did review my own story, but I only did it to see if it would work, and obviously it did. So, if you want to review your own story you can. I love reviews, so keep 'em coming.  
  
ashlee: thanks for reviewing. I didn't see that coming either. I was almost done the last chapter, and the idea for that crazy twist popped into my head.  
**  
A fireball formed in Wyatt's palm. Before anyone else could react Chris raised his arm and threw Wyatt to the wall. The sisters hesitated at fighting him, but Chris was ready. He dropped into fighting stance facing his brother who had a maniacal gleam in his eye. His eyes were still pitch black instead of their usual periwinkle blue. He came to a sudden realization. Wyatt wasn't evil. At least, not how it had been in Chris' timeline. The change in his eyes was what caused him to make that realization. Wyatt was under a spell.  
  
Chris glanced at the two versions of his mother and his aunts who were all sitting in shock. " That's not the real Wyatt", he told them, "he's under a spell. I'm positive." His words seemed to cause the two Pipers, Phoebe and Paige to snap out of their temporary daze. Wyatt, meanwhile, was picking himself up off the ground and forming another fireball. "Enough of that!" said both Pipers simultaneously raising their hands and freezing their son.  
  
"Why did he freeze?" Paige asked no one in particular, "he's a good witch".  
  
"He's not so good at the moment", replied the younger Piper matter-of-factly.  
  
"Let's break this spell so we can get the hell out of here", said Phoebe, " and I know just the spell".  
  
Phoebe looked her nephew straight in the eye and chanted, " Goddess hear your daughter's plea. Remove this spell. 'Twas meant to be!" Wyatt's eyes turned back to their original blue and he fell to the floor. Phoebe rushed to her nephew's side. He was already stirring. Older Piper rushed to her son, unable to disguise her fury. She was furious at whoever had done this to her son. .  
  
"Wyatt, who did this to you?" she demanded.  
  
"You're not gonna believe this", Wyatt started.  
  
"Who!?" Piper insisted to know.  
  
Wyatt then said the one word , the one name, that instilled fear in all their hearts. The name that made them feel as if their blood had turned to ice.  
  
He said, "Barbas…"  
  
**TBC…Read and review if you want the next chapter.**


	6. Demon of Fear

**Chapter 6: Demon of Fear  
**  
A/N: I was trying to get another chapter posted since I'm going camping on Saturday. Since my last chapter was a little cliffhangy I expected more review…but…whatever. I've added Barbas in my story just because I think he's the coolest demon ever. Thanks ashlee for reviewing, you rock!  
  
ashlee: glad you like it! I didn't want Wyatt to be evil either. It was just a random twist. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
"Barbas!" both Pipers repeated simultaneously, "it can't be Barbas! We vanquished him like 10 times already!"  
  
"Believe me mom, he put a spell on me", Wyatt said grimly as the windows magically covered themselves with bricks, " it's him".  
  
An older Paige, with a few more wrinkles and a few gray hairs, chose that moment to orb in. She looked at the bricks on the windows and the younger Charmed Ones she was taken aback. "Oh", she said softly. She understood what must have happened. Suddenly Piper screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
  
"There's a tarantula", Piper said, "It on my shoulder"  
  
"It's not real", Paige said quietly, "it's just an illusion".  
  
It's not real, Piper said to herself, it's not real. One by one the spiders disappeared. Chris began to tremble and slowly back away. "Chris", the older Piper said, "tell me what your afraid of".  
  
"You came to me", said Chris, "your body, exactly the way it looked when you died, in my other life. You said I should have helped. You said it was my fault". Chris began to cry.  
  
"Shhhh baby, it's okay", said Piper soothingly, " I didn't die in this time. And when I did, I'm sure I didn't blame you. It wasn't your fault." Chris gave his mother a big hug and stopped crying and trembling. Phoebe touched Chris' shoulder and gasped as she was thrown into a premonition. The premonition left her sobbing uncontrollably, not wanting to believe what she had seen.  
  
"He's not done yet. He's only playing with us", Wyatt said dourly, "it's going to get worse."

"I know", said Phoebe, not yet able to share the information that soon, everyone in the room was going to die…

**Sorry for the short/crappy chap…wanted to get something up before I go away. R&R**


	7. Premonition

**Chapter 7: Premonition  
**  
**A/N: I'm back from camping and it sucked. I'm allergic to nature! I don't own Charmed, but I wish I did. I especially wish I owned Drew Fuller. Thanks for the reviews. They were a real motivator.  
**  
**Drewfuller4eva: Answer to question one is yes it is. Answer to question two is of course. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ellie: Glad you liked it! Barbas is my favorite demon too. Here's the update!  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: Glad you think it's not crappy! I just thought so 'cause I wrote it quickly! Happy you enjoyed it!  
**  
The older Paige just stood there looking slightly confused. She knew Barbas was in the house, she sensed it. With her extremely enhanced sensing abilities she also sensed strange things about the other people in the room. For one thing, there were two Pipers, except one was younger, from about 2004. While the rest of her family believed that Phoebe didn't have a premonition and it was just an illusion from Barbas, Paige knew she had seen something terrible. There was also something very different about Chris, something she couldn't put her finger on. 'No it couldn't be', she thought, 'it was!' The other Chris had returned!

"You're our whitelighter Chris from 2004", she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Ya", he replied simply.

"How?", she asked, utterly flabbergasted, "You died. I was there. I saw you die"

"I'm back", was all he said. She tightly embraced him, then said no more on the subject.

She then turned her attention to Phoebe who was sitting at the table with her 2 younger daughters. Paige knew she was afraid. In fact, she was terrified. She was also a lot younger, from about 2004 as well.

"What did you see", said the older Paige, "I know it was terrible, but you need to tell us."

Phoebe looked up at Paige, relieved someone finally believed her.

"We're all going to die", she whispered.

The she explained about the demons, there were so many. None of their powers had worked. They threw a potion. Nothing happened. Peyton and Parker were the first to die. The rest would succumb soon after. There was one detail she didn't have the strength to vocalize. That was the exact manner in which they died. There was so much blood, so much pain, so much suffering, and because of her empathy, she could feel it all.

"It's okay Phoebe", said Paige soothingly, "we'll find a way to fix this".

At that moment the phone rang. Chris picked it up on the second ring. Both Pipers watched their son on the phone while he hardly talked. Mostly he listened. His expression went from happy, to nervous, to sad, in mere moments. He put the phone down a few minutes later. Only Phoebe knew how depressed he was.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Bianca", he said glumly. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He wished that in 2004 he really had died. Death was nothing compared to what Bianca had just told him…  
  
**TBC… READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Love Must Wait

**Chapter 8: Love Must Wait**  
  
**Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. I just started high school so I decided to update now because high school keeps you busy, or so I've heard. The cliffhanger of chapter 7 will not be discussed in this chapter. As the title said, Love Must Wait. I promise the whole Bianca thing will be resolved in Chapter 9. Thanks loyal reviewers.  
  
Drewfuller4eva: I'm evil that way. I love cliffhangers.  
  
g: I will! Thanks for reviewing!  
**  
"What did she say?" asked Phoebe in a tone she hoped was comforting. All the while she was thinking of her vision and wondering what they could do about their terrible fate.  
  
"Never mind", said Chris. He SO did not have time for this. If only he was in the future where Barbas was already vanquished permanently… wait a minute! He had already vanquished Barbas once, he could do it again! He walked to the center of the room and chanted,  
  
"I call you Barbas,  
Come now, Come here,  
I command you Barbas, To appear!"  
  
Barbas appeared immediately in a rush of fire. "Hello Chrissy Poo", Barbas sneered. Chris ignored him and said the spell he had long ago memorized.  
  
"Evil demon straight from hell,  
You will not harm the Halliwells, For the fear you've caused in our hearts,  
This spell will blow you into a million parts!"  
  
Barbas immediately exploded into a million fiery pieces. They heard his scream of anguish reverberate through the air for a moment. Then he was gone. Forever.  
  
"I can't believe he's finally gone", whispered future Paige.  
  
"He is", replied Chris, "forever".  
  
Phoebe stepped forward cautiously. She knew now was the time to share the details of her vision.  
  
"Guys", she said hesitantly, "remember that vision I had a while ago?"  
  
"Yeah", said future Piper suspiciously.  
  
"Well", Phoebe said, " What I saw was…in a few hours…we're all gonna die…" They all stared at her open mouthed. Someone chose that moment to orb in…  
  
**Here's a poll for my reviewers. Who do you want to have orbed in?**

**Melinda and/or Pamela and/or Leo and/or Lea (Wyatt's wife who's a whitelighter) Paris ( Wyatt's daughter). OR : Future Phoebe and/or Prue (Phoebe's daughter) and/or Penny and/or Phoebe or Paige's husband with the aid of a person who can orb. In you review include your answer. NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTERS**


	9. Working Stuff Out

**Chapter 9: Working Stuff Out**  
  
**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had a bit of a writer's block, and school's been very busy. This chapter's going to be way longer than usual because there's lots of stuff to work out. Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Shessy-obsessed: Thanx 4 the review. I'll try to be more descriptive, but I've invented so many characters, and they're hard to keep track of.  
  
johhnnyboy: Thanks. Thank you for your vote.  
  
ilovedrew: Thanx . You wont have to wait long.  
  
carrie: I also think that would be cool, but I decided to integrate her into my story another way. You'll have to wait awhile, but Prue (ghost) will be there eventually.  
  
charmedeva: Thanks 4 the vote. It was helpful. I agree with you.  
  
buffspike: glad you like it. Appreciate your review.**  
  
Leo orbed in looking very confused. He saw past versions of his wife and sister-in-laws, he wondered what they were doing there. He saw Wyatt, Paige and Piper standing around, staring at him. What confused him most was Chris. Not the fact that Chris was there, it was the way Chris was looking at him. He saw hatred in the bright green eyes of his son, and he had no idea why.  
  
"Just get out of here Leo!" yelled Chris angrily.  
  
"Chris", he said calmly, though still as confused as ever, "the others were worried when Wyatt and your mother didn't come back. They sent me to find out what the problem was."  
  
"Leo just get out!" Chris said vehemently. He had never forgotten what Leo had done to him, even if it was in his other life.  
  
"Would someone explain to me what's going on?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Cliff Notes version", said Paige, "That's the Chris who died in 2004, except her really didn't die. Apparently, he still hates you".  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry…" Leo started.  
  
"Save it Leo!" Chris snapped. "Sorry isn't enough. It never was!"  
  
"Leo", said the younger Paige quietly, "how 'bout you take Peyton and Parker to P3". Leo nodded. "I'll go with you dad", Wyatt said. They orbed out.  
  
"Let's go to the attic", Phoebe said , "we have some demons to vanquish and we only have 5 hours and counting."  
  
The 2 Pipers, both Paiges, Chris and Leo followed Phoebe to the attic. The Paiges set to work scrying for any major evils. Leo tried sensing. Phoebe and the older Piper searched the book of shadows. The younger Piper was about to join them when she caught sight of Chris who has seated himself on an antique sofa and was looking very depressed. Piper took a seat beside her son.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" she asked. Chris looked at his mother and marveled how easy she was to talk to. In her time, he was an infant, but he was, and always would be, her son.  
  
"I was thinking about what Bianca said, when she called", he whispered, " she remembers our old life to because of a spell we did. Her new life isn't as…pleasant as mine."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked gently.  
  
Chris answered, "She's still an assassin and she's married to a demon. But she told me to meet her at midnight, our spot."  
  
"What are you so down about?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm worried what she's going to say and I'm worried it will never be the same as before", he replied. Piper hugged him tightly. That was all the reassurance he needed.  
  
"Guys come look", Phoebe called, "we found them!" They all crowded around the podium which held the Book of Shadows to read the entry. Beside a gruesome picture it said:  
  
**_Groll Demons_**

_A clan of extremely powerful upper level demons. They are hired assassins banding together for only particularly difficult targets. They have the powers of shimmering and energy balls. They are often heavily armed with knives. They are capable of stealing a witches powers. They can be vanquished only by the three that are twice blessed. Only a twice-blessed one can summon them. If you are killed by a Groll your death shall be slow and excruciating.  
_  
After both Paiges read the final line of the entry the simultaneously said, "That sucks…"

**TBC… R&R or I will not continue!**


End file.
